Invasion
by Correla
Summary: The world has been taken over by robots and 4 teens must stop the Invasion before the world comes to an end. Everything the had is now gone no one is safe. (Zane is human) AU-ish


Invasion.

Normal teenage boys are suppose to go to high school, date girls, and get yelled at by parents. Life is different for these boys...they're fighters who have to save the world. The Earth has been dreaded with a computer virus and this being the 22nd Century the world is more advance so now Robots are taking over. Almost everything is made from electronic chips that each has an I.D and compute structure.

*****Chapter Starts*****

"Are you okay?" Cole asks Kai. He turns and looks at Cole. They were sitting on the cold ground in a burnt up Corp that they have destroyed in hopes to help stop the Invasion. "Yeah." Kai answers breathing hard from the battle they had just had with the robots. they all sit and look at the shredded robots. "Do you need us to take the parts?" Jay asks to Zane who just nods. They packed the parts and headed to an underground chamber. They all went to the living room while Jay took the parts from them. "I'mma make more gadgets from these." He says and left the room to the lab. Kai turned on the tv to see news on Robot Attack. "Turn it off." Cole said getting angry. Kai looked at Coles expression and looked back at the tv. "Okay.." Kai said in a quiet tone that he never used.

(Flashback)

The guys went on a mission to destroy the robot production when they were suddenly attacked by a gang of Robots. Each had red eyes that calculated their moves. "Guys turn on your eye-set " Cole said. The guys took out a head piece with a glass in a square shape that covers on eye and it soon turned red when the switch was turn on. Each found the weakness in each robots chip and made it malfunction from a device that looked similar to a calculator. "Thanks for making these." Zane said to Jay who just shrugged. They set the bomb as planned and took cover from the explosion and took the parts afterwards.

(Present time)

Cole walked downstairs but soon stopped when he had heard voices. "So the don't know yet?" a familiar voice said. "No sir I'm sorry not to inform you about this." Kai said. 'Oh No!' Cole thought. 'Kai is a traitor..' his thoughts carried on.

(Next day)

The guys were doing their regular schedule while Cole kept an eye on Kai who seemed to be training to get stronger to destroy more bots. Nile had just joined the team was helping Jay with gadgets and helping Zane with a strategy to help the people who are in hiding. "Hey watcha doin?" Jay ask going over to Kai who was sitting on the bench after training trying to rest a bit . Jay sits right beside him and Kai scoots over a little and Jay does the same. "Are you tired?" Jay asks. "Yes." Kai said clearly annoyed. "Are you tired?" Jay asks again and again. Kai scoots over more and Jay just comes closer and then Kai scooted off the bench cussing. "Ha-Ha" Jay said running and laughing. Kai gets up and starts chasing him throwing threat. Cole watches and just gets back to listening to Zane and Nile. "So do you know who keeps making these robots underground?" Cole asks. Zane shakes his head and Nile does the same . 'Our friend is a traitor' Cole thought thinking of what to do with Kai and his little secret.

The guys and Nile had gotten leads on where the robots leader maybe and had finally made it to New Ninjago City to the top Energy Corp. To finally end it all. They snuck in and set off all detectors. They wondered to a whit room to finish the bombs and were suddenly trapped in the white room with a computer looking thing in the wall that said voice activated repeatedly with buttons everywhere. It also said that if you did not have the right voice robots will attack in 20 seconds. The boys were going to panic but got into a fighting stance. Cole got his gun and held it to the back of Kais head behind him. "Deactivate it. Traitor." Cole's voice cold with no emotion. " THE HECK , COLE, KAI IS NOT A TRAITOR!" Jay yelled at Cole defending Kai. Cole shook his head while Zane watched it all.

Zane grabbed the gun from Cole but kept the aim on Kai. "Is this true?" Zane asks. "No" Kai answers. "Say deactivate so we'll no for sure." Cole commanded and Kai said deactivate just as told and nothing happened. "Okay your not a traitor just like I said," Jay said looking at them. Zane took the gun by his side and backed away from Kai apologizing.

Kai took out his gun and held it at Nile."Woah, hold up." Cole said taking out his back up gun aiming it at Kai. "Nile say deactivate and you won't die." Kai says and Nile gulps,his hands are held up. He looks around, back and forth. "deactivate." He says and the computer shuts down opening the doors. "How could you..." They all ask and a bang from Kais gun goes straight to Nile killing him. They exited quietly through the Corp and blew it up just like planned. Cole finally apologized to Kai thinking that he was the traitor who sold secrets. Kai had explained that he that he was gaining info on Nile from his sister who lived in another region who was a spy that worked for Energy Corp.

They made it back to the underground base and was surprised to see other base troop leaders and other people. "Kai!" Nya ran over hugging her brother and started to introduce herself to the team. "Hi I'm Nya a spy of base3# and you must be Jay." She says taking Jays hand to shake and he kisses her hand. "Oooh"they hear the other base troops say. A girl came over and tapped Zane "Hey I'm Adrain." She says to him. "hello I'm Zane" He says smiling. No one noticed the energy Corp ring on her finger so her and Zane started a conversation on the robotic structures. Cole and Kai started a conversation themselves talking about the New future. A person ran around singing the wrong lyrics to the song just having fun and no one cared. Everyone was happy.

Tomorrow they will announce the defeat of robots and things will go back to the way they were a few years ago. This was going to be the end Maybe? They all took the time to party. What day is it? To them it is now the "New Independence Day." the day they regained freedom. Or that is what they think.

Invasion

By Connie (Corre sis)


End file.
